Clubhouse At The Movies - Mac
''Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Mac & Me ''is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot A NASA satellite has landed on an unknown planet and begins to take rock and soil samples, where it is eventually discovered by four creatures nearby. After the four are literally sucked up through the satellite's vacuum, it appears to malfunction at first then makes its way back to Earth. After the satellite is brought to a military base by NASA agents for study, the creatures manage to escape, with the youngest making its way to a street where it accidentally causes several cars to crash. It then makes it way into a van, consisting of a wheelchair-bound boy named Eric Cruise, his brother Michael, and their single mother Janet, who are moving to California from Illinois. The rest of the creatures have made their way out into an unspecified desert.The day after the Cruise family settles into their new home, the baby alien causes damage to it and is seen by Eric. He tries to catch up to the creature and falls over a hill into a lake where he nearly drowns, but is rescued by the creature. Eric then tries to tell his mother and Michael that the creature is responsible, but they do not believe him. Deciding to prove that he is telling the truth, Eric sets a trap later that night to catch the creature with the help of his new friend and neighbor Debbie, who had seen it as well. The two suck up the creature through a vacuum cleaner which malfunctions and causes the entire neighborhood to suffer a power surge. After the creature is released, Michael now believes of his existence, but it leaves before Janet could be convinced. Eric's behavior towards the creature changes after it fixes all of the damage it caused to the house the next day, and leaves behind several newspaper clippings in which Eric believes that it is trying to tell them something.FBI agents Wickett and Zimmerman, who had been present when the four creatures had escaped from the base, have tracked down the youngest to the Cruise residence due to the neighborhood's power surge and are immediately recognized by Eric and Michael. Eric is forced to take the creature, who he has now named MAC (mysterious alien creature), to a Britney's birthday party at a McDonald's restaurant where Debbie's sister, Courtney, works. The FBI agents follow with additional help and attempt to apprehend MAC there, but the creature, disguised as a teddy bear, starts a dance number as a distraction and escapes with Eric on his wheelchair. After the agents chase the two through a nearby neighborhood and shopping mall where Janet notices them in the latter, Michael, with Debbie and Courtney's help, rescues Eric and MAC with the use of Janet's van. She then inadvertently learns from Wickett that MAC is, indeed, real.Following a brief argument, Eric, Michael, Debbie, and Courtney decide to help MAC reunite with the other three creatures, revealed to be his family. With his help, they travel towards the outskirts of Palmdale and manages to find MAC's family in an abandoned mine, reviving them with Coke. While stopping at a gas station for drinks and gas, MAC family's wanders into a supermarket with security being alerted. After the alien father steals a gun from a security guard, the police arrive and a shoot-out accidentally occurs out in the parking lot, followed by an explosion with Eric caught in the crossfire and killed while the aliens appeared to have perished in the explosion. Once Agents Wickett and Zimmerman and Janet arrive by helicopter, MAC and his family are seen having survived the explosion, then use their powers to bring Eric back to life.For reviving Eric, MAC and his family are granted citizenship, with the Cruise family, their neighbors and the two FBI agents in attendance. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Wee Sing Video Series (1985-1996) Trailer (VHS Capture) * Sesame Street: “Elmo’s World: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes” Preview * Sesame Street: "Elmo's World: All About Animals" Preview * Wee Sing - Wee Singdom - The Land of Music and Fun (1996) Teaser (VHS Capture) * Sesame Street: Video Preview - Elmo's Favorite Things * Sesame Street: "Alphabet Songs" Preview * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Mac And Me (1988) full movie 720p * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART